No Desire
by Serenity Sonkotsu
Summary: A cross between InuYasha and Wolf's Rain. None of the charactyers from either show are in it, but it's mostly based off of Wolf's Rain. A Paradise Keeper gets put into a battle for the grand prize...the red-eye pearl...
1. Introduction

No Disire... 

...Intoduction...

My heart burned with anger and terror. My soul was slowly suffocating from the fire that burned within me. A snarling, growling beast stood but only a couple of feet away from me. Fire burned the once beautiful land that surrounded me. It burned for miles and miles and so on. A tear formed in my eye, then gently rolled down my cheek to my chin. Then, moments later, the tear dropped from my chin to the ground, creating a new lifeform. A flower. But it didn't live long, it burned quickly from the flames that continued to spread. The planet was nearly dead.

The beast growled at me, loudly. The beast was an evil, large, pure black wolf. The wolf stood on four paws and was about 3 feet tall, very large indeed. I honestly could not imagine how tall he would be if he stood on his hounches (hind legs). He stared at me with his right eye, and the reason he stared at me with his right eye was because his right eye was his ONLY eye. His eye was the color of gold. His left eye was literally missing, as if it was gouged right out. The scary thing is, the wound was still fresh.

The beast, the wolf, was after me for one thing, and one thing only, the red-eye pearl, that lay inside of me at this present time. That was why I, of all people, was in this very unlikely position.

To think...earlier, this very day, I was nothing more than a Japanese school girl...named Serenity...


	2. To School 7:45am

No Desire... 

Chapter 1 -- To School 7:45am...

I stood on the sidewalk in front of my house, patiently waiting for the bus to come pick me up at my stop, that way, I could go to school. The wind blew a gentle breeze at my face, blowing my hair back. There were very little clouds in the sky, though, the sun still did not shine as brightly as it normally would. The bus's brakes screeched as it slowed to a stop and a stop sign, just a couple of meters down the street. The bus came to a stop, then continued its way to my stop. Then the bus, once again slowed to a stop, right in front of me. The door opened as I began to take a step onto the bus itself.

I looked around for an empty seat, but none remained. The bus driver greeted me then closed the doors and waited for me to find a seat. I walked down the Isle slowly enough for me to see all of the seatrs, hopefully to come across one with but one person seated. I spotted a seat with a teenage boy, around my age, who sat loney to his own company. So I decided to accompany him with my presence and started to ask, "Um...would it be aright if I-"I was cut off by the voice of the boy who sat there alone.

The kid said with no emotion what-so-ever, "Yes, please take a seat..." He did move a muscle afterwards.

"O-kay...well, my name is Ser-" Once again, I was rudely interrupted by the boy.

"Serenity. I am right...am I not?"

"Y-yes. But how?"

"It was nothing more than a lucky guess..." I became a bit suspicious of him. He wore nothing but black, and his skin was milky white. He began to turn his head and I right-away noticed his left eye. It was covered by a black eye patch, while his other eye was an extremely light blue, almost a hazel. His hair was a black with a hint of blue, blending and mixing it to a DARK blue or a DARK navy blue.

I began to ask, "What is your na-" And again, I was cut off.

"Kiba." He answered, staring at me. I began to become freaked out.

"Okay...well, I have one more thing to ask," I paused for a second and said, "WILL YOU QUIT CUTTING ME OFF!" He acted as if he was frightened. As I finished that sentence we had arrived at school. All of us awaited departure as the door of the bus opened. And I began walking to the doors of the school...


	3. Homeroom 8:05 to 8:15am

No Desire…

Chapter 2 – HomeRoom 8:05 – 8:15am…

I walked into the school as the seven-minute bell went off.

"Well, my bus must've been late……..AGAIN!" I said with an upset tone. I was still angry from the boy on the bus. **_'He just kept on cutting me off. I can't tolerate that!'_** I was still walking and as I continued my way to my locker, I turned the corner to find my friend, Kita-chan.

"Hey, it's Serenity!" She said, happy to see me. I smiled and asked her,

"Ummm, hey….why are you going this way. Isn't your classroom….AND locker this way?" I said confused. She glared at a kid who walked by then looked at me once more.

"Uh….yeah, it is."

"Then, why were you going this way?"

"The teacher told me to take this note down to the office." She said looking around for someone who might have been ease-dropping on her and I. "Some kid was writing these mean notes about the teacher. I believe his name was…" She paused for a few moments and then said, "Well, it isn't important, and you gotta go, and so do I…BYE!" She ran down the hall, looking back consciously for me, incase I was following her.

**_ 'Hmmm…wonder what her problem was…I dunno, oh well…'_** I shrugged and continued my way to the locker and saw some people who I usually talked to, but never really liked as friends. I waved and said 'Hi' to them and continued pass them. I finally came across my locker. I wlked up to it and inserted the combination for it. **_'29-7-0' _**I thought in my head. The locker didn't budge. **_'Damn locker! It's jammed……AGAIN!' _**Once again I inserted my combination. **_'29-7-0' _**I prayed for it to open, since there was just three minutes 'til homeroom bell. I slowly opened the locker to reveal my **EXTREMELY** messy locker. I grabbed the items I would need for the next class and thought, **_'Okay…what do I need for math class…? My math book, of course, my two #2 pencils. My reading book, my high-lighter and my…' _**I paused and thought, **_'Actually, that's all I need for this class.'_** I accidently slammed my locker and stood there, a little bit nervous, hoping mo one saw that, nor heard it. I began walking to the class room and was totally embarrassed.

The noise in the classroom was very loud. I couldn't even hear myself think. I was louder than the cafeteria on it's LOUDEST days! I looked around as I hoped to find an empty seat, just as I did earlier this very morning. I found one in the back row, in the second column. I saw the boy who I sat with this morning sitting next to the desk. I decided, even though I was till angry at him, that I would sit there. I sat and waited for the morning announcements as I read a graphic novel of '**Love Hina**'…


End file.
